Dragon Age True Origins
by GhostGirl3000
Summary: This is my twist on the Dragon Age Origins storyline. Amelia Grace Cossland (Descendant of Elisa Cousland) Is sent thousands of years into the past to live life as her late ancestor, save her family line and the world! I will upload a Chapter at a time as I have time to write them! OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Grace Cossland had never done anything special. Not in the twenty five years she had lived on this Earth. She was thin and average in height but exceptional in other places. Her large breast gave her plenty of attention from the local boys, and thusly, a strong drive to prove that she was more than just some "_Chick"_. Her eyes were the most impossible shade of blue. Over all, she was extraordinarily beautiful, but that was easily hidden by some old, tattered and baggy clothes and a mess of long , ginger, (usually un-brushed) hair.

She had no family to speak of, having grown up in an orphanage. She now lived in a hotel. The owners of which gave her a job that covered the cost of the room and gave her a little left over to spend on food. Her only friends were a twenty year old named Marshal, and her dog Terry. The three had grown up at the same orphanage, and when they were old enough, moved to the hotel together. Marshal was tall and lanky with black hair that covered his eyes and ears. He was pale too, with dark green eyes. Terry was a large brown dog. Amelia didn't not know what breed he was however, as no one she knew had every seen a dog quite like him. He was, though, the most intelligent dog Amelia had ever seen in her life. She could swear sometimes that he understood every word she said. She had found him as a pup, and raised him herself, and so he loved her as any dog loves his master.

She had fun with the pair everyday, and yet life seemed to slowly but surely pass her by. But that was about to change.

Amelia and Marshal were sent on a late run to the local _Cash-and-Carry_ to collect stock for the Shamrock Hotel, just as they did every Monday. Marshall, attempting to show off, carried as many bags as he possibly could and ran down the street, jeering at Amelia to catch up. This was also a weekly occurrence, and no longer seemed to have any affect on Amelia, not that that stopped Marshal from doing it.

"C'mon Amy! Keep up!" Marshall sniggered, "Those feminine little legs-"

"-Are holding me back." She interjected. "Yeah, I remember the last twenty-six times you said."

Marshall continued on down the street as Amelia followed, rolling her eyes. It was in fact this action that allowed a small glimmer from the shadows to catch her eye. She stopped. _What is that _she thought. _It kind of looks like... a sword? _

Before she could inspect it closer, a large collective of loud barks swiftly grabbed her attention. Amelia turned to see Terry jetting towards her.

"Sorry boy." She smiled as the hound came to a halt. "Was I taking too long again?" She patted the dog on the head. "Alright, I'll pick up the pace." She then began quickly walking back to the Shamrock, looking over her shoulder every so often, thinking of the strange, shiny object.

The rest of the week continued as normal. Amelia and Marshall would try to make their job seem less relentless by having small contests for the fastest dishwasher, fastest bed maker and the waiter or waitress who could cash the most tips in one night. Other than that, the week flew by just as any other would.

It was soon Monday once more, and so time to collect the stock from the Cash-and-Carry. Once again, Marshal grabbed most of the bags and boxes, and fled down the road, leaving Amelia to trail behind. When suddenly, there it was again. That Glimmer.

Amelia stared for a moment, squinting her eyes and tilting her head, before quickly giving up and catching up with Marshal. But the glimmer was never gone. For three weeks it remained, taunting Amelia. She would never have time to have a look at it however, as either Terry, Marshal or Mrs Gallagher (her Boss) would come and collect her. On the forth week however, Mrs Gallagher had fallen down a small flight of stairs and injured her left leg. Marshal was left in charge of the Shamrock while Mr Gallagher took her to hospital. Amelia had to get the stock herself.

Though it was dark and she was alone, Amelia was not easily frightened and so could easily manage the task in two prompt trips. On her second, she was forced to stop by the galling glimmer. She had managed to pass it three times now without stopping, but four times seemed impossible.

She gently laid the boxes she was carrying on the ground, and slowly stepped towards the object. This street was located between the back ends of two old warehouse. This made it particularly dark. Even when standing directly over the object, Amelia could only make out a long Golden handle. Though this handle was the source of the glimmer, Amelia was now curious as to the rest of the object.

She grasped the handle and swiftly pulled the object into the light. Before she even got a proper look, she knew it was out of place, for nothing used in everyday life today could be so oddly shaped and weight quite so much at the same time. It was clearly solid metal.

She stared down at it.

"...A... A sword?" She uttered. Although that was her first guess, she would never have assumed it would be correct. "What on Earth is a sword doing lying out in the middle of an alleyway in this day and age?" Amelia stared for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders. Her curiosity about the glimmer was sated, and that would do for now.

She was about to carefully return the sword to it's place, when a strange groan startled her, making her accidentally drop it. She turned around, her eyes franticly trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. "Hello?" she called out. "W-who's There?"

Her eyes finally focused onto a tall, lanky figure slowly stumbling towards her from the shadows. She gave a sigh of relief. She could not fully make this figure out, but she came the the conclusion that it was a local who had a little too much to drink. "You frightened me mister!" She laughed, "Lay off the whiskey a little next time, would you?"

As she turned to take her leave, she was blocked by another figure standing behind her. "Whoa! Excuse me guys..." The figures would not step back. Amelia's heart rate dramatically increased as the figures grew in number and drew in closer. One finally stepped out of the shadows.

It was no man.

It looked as though it was once a man, but it's skin had been scorched from it's somewhat yellow flesh. It's eyes were a dark and dull yellow too. It's bottom jaw seemed partially detached from it's skull. Drool poured like a waterfall from between it's sharp, discoloured fangs, and down it's neck. It was wearing dusty, blood stained armour, and carried a long, curved sword.

It was a monster.

The others stepped forward too. They were also monsters. Some resembled the first, others were shorter, with small horns curling out from the top of their skulls.

Amelia gave a gasp and fell to the ground in shock. And then they Suddenly stopped. She feared for her life. _Why_ she thought. _Why did I have to stop to look at that blasted... _Her eyes were drawn to the object.

"Sword!"

The first monster lifted his sword and gave an ear-piercing screech. The others began to charge towards her as she leaped towards the sword.

She had never held a blade properly in her life, but there was no time to worry about that. She grabbed the sword and quickly turned slicing through the throats of two of the smaller creators. If not for the three other monsters running towards her, blade in hand, she would have stopped to celebrate her strike.

She turned again and sank the blade into the stomach of one, using it's corpse as a shield from anther's attack. She then pushed the corpse towards it ramming the sword through it too, and smashing it into a wall. She put one foot against the wall to pull the sword from the depths of the walking nightmares. She then ran towards the last and smashed the sword into it's skull. She then pushed down as hard as she could. The crunch of bone and squelch of flesh rang through her skull, but she had to keep going. Pushing, pushing, pushing ever harder, the sword finally slid down, slicing the creator in two.

She looked around her at the carnage. She could hardly believe it.

"This can't be possible?" She sighed_. "...Can it?"_

She noticed the blood that was seeping into her work uniform. Her hands began to shake as the blade fell to the floor.

She frantically tried to wipe the pools of crimson fluid off of her, as another figure crept from the shadows. Amelia looked up.

"...Who are you? Wh-what do you want?!"

"You are Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The man was tall, with a beard and long black hair, tied back in a small sleek ponytail. He looked about forty to fifty years of age due to his tiered demeanour, but his correct age was anybody's guess. He wore a long, white and red robe attached to shiny, silver armour. On his back was a sword and a dagger, held there by two brown belts that crossed over his torso. Amelia did not recognise this man.

"Ready?" she said, still trying to wipe blood off of her work uniform. "Ready for what? Who the hell are you?! What's going on?!"

"I am sorry." he spoke. "I should have informed you of this situation prior to the attack, but then how would I know if you could defend yourself with a sword?"

Amelia stopped wiping at her clothes and stared at the man. "Prior to... what? What are you talking about?"

"My name is Duncan." the man replied, "Those creatures you just fought off are _Darkspawn_; men who were twisted and cursed by their own corruption, spearing their blight across the land. I am a Grey Warden, sword to protect the world from such corruption."

Amelia stared. She had no idea what was going on. "...okay... Hello lunatic!" She laughed. "So, if you are _'sworn to protect' _people from those things, why the hell did you just stand and watch while they attacked me?! What if I had died?!"

"You were in no true danger. If I had thought that you're life was at risk, I would have stepped in, defended you, and then carried on my search elsewhere."

"Search? What search?"

He sighed. "This... will be hard for you to comprehend, but you must listen, for the sake of this world."

She was more confused now than ever. "Alright... But you better start making sense soon!"

"I was born and lived thousands of years before now, in a time period we referred to as the Age of the Dragon, or the Dragon Age. You would call it... medieval times, I suppose. In those times, Darkspawn lived underground mostly, until a _archdemon_ was born. The archdemon would then lead the darkspawn to the surface, where a Blight would begin. The Grey Wardens would eventually slay the archdemon with the aid of their fellow countrymen. However, I have been informed that as the fifth blight began, there was a... loss. Only two Grey Wardens remained to fight. One brought down the archdemon, and saved her world from destruction. But, there has been... some sort of problem in the space-time continuum. She has perished before she even became a Warden. That world, and this one, are in peril_. _I used magic to travel through time to ask for your aid."

Amelia's head throbbed from trying to understand what was happening. "Let me get this straight... YOU are a special warrior from thousands of years ago, who used magic to jump through time, because some other special warrior died, and you want my help?"

"Yes."

Amelia burst into hysterical laughter. "Yeah... Sorry mister, but I get enough crazy from my friend, Marshal! See ya later!"

She stood up as blood began to flow from her skirt and onto her legs. Her eyes widened and her hands began to tremble as she gazed down her blood soaked feet.

"I apologize, my Lady Cousland, but this is no hoax."

"It's... Cossland. Not... not Cousland..." She uttered, still staring downwards.

"It is now. But it was once Cousland. Back in the Dragon Age." "... I... I don't... understand..."

"You are the closest living relative to the late Ellisa Cousland. Your DNA is almost identical. That is why you MUST accompany me back to the Dragon Age. You, and only you, can carry on your own family line, allowing yourself to be born in this time period."

"But that would mean-" She stopped and thought, and then burst into a confused rage. "Wouldn't that mean that I would have to have a child with my own ancestor?! That- That's messed up!"

"No. I does not matter who you go on to marry, as long as you produce offspring. It is your DNA that must continue, not his."

"So that's it? I just have to come back with you, pop out a sprog, and then I'm done?"

"Unfortunately, no. That is not all. You would have to live out the life that Ellisa could not. You would have to become a Grey Warden, and end the blight by killing the archdemon. Otherwise, you could be promising your own existence to a world that is no longer there."

"Oh? That's all... No pressure or anything..."

"It is your choice... but I must worn you, if your family line is not corrected you, and possibly this whole world, will be wiped from existence."

"...I see." Her eyes fell downwards to her feet again. "And, if I did come with you, that is _**if**_, and I failed at killing this... archdemon thing...?"

"Then our last hope is gone. There would be nothing more that I, nor anyone else for that matter, could do. If you do come with me, and you do fail, at least we can say that we did everything we possibly could to stop this."

"...well then..." she said, turning to Duncan with a smile, "How do we get back there, Mr Medieval?"


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan smiled slightly and began to walk forward. Amelia quickly followed. "We must return to your place of work. You will lay down and go to sleep, as I will contact the circle mages who will preform a spell to carry you through time. When you awake, you will be in the Dragon Age."

The pair walked along, Amelia still trying to get blood off of her clothes as she thought. "Hey Duncan?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wonderin'... How did you know that this Elisa was so important if she died before she did anything?"

"It is rather simple, really. They Grey Wardens have a Soothsayer in their ranks to look into the future and insure that the Blight can be stopped. He can tell me of events that can effect the Blight, but not of my own future, even if it does effects the Blight. It is imperative to the safety of the world that I follow my set destiny. He informed me that a man, named Arl Rendon Howe, also had a soothsayer at his disposal, and did not follow this rule, using him to look at his own future. He was warned that Elisa would survive an attack that he had planned for her family, and that she could be a threat. He immediately had her silently taken away and killed, so the attack would go just as planned... It did."

"He killed her? And her family? But why? Did they do something wrong to him?"

"No. They were very close to him actually, but they were in control of an area that he wanted, so he had them destroyed."

"That... That bastard! He can't get away with that!"

"Amelia," Duncan said with a frown, "I understand your hatred for Arl Howe, as you and Elisa are so closely linked, but your main concern now is the Blight. Howe can wait."

"But I- ...I just-..." She gave a sigh. "Alright. Whatever you say..." She walked some more, staring at Duncan and pondering. "What am I supposed to tell my friends...friend? My Bosses?"  
"I will tell your friend that I am from your government. I will tell him that your grandparents are alive and have requested to meet you, and that you will be going to see them."

"...Then I'm gone... just like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." She thought some more, this time, staring at her feet. "Do I need to pack?"

"Only things you will need. Electronics are obviously impossible, and wearing your own clothes will just confuse people. I will give you clothing so that you will appear to have lived in my time period."

"Oh... What about my so called '_family'_? What if people ask me about them? I know nothing about these... Couslands."

"That will come in due time. It is more important that I train you for at least a day when we arrive. You must be able to defend yourself and your country."

"Oh..."

The pair walked on until they reached the old Shamrock. Marshal gave a sigh of relief as he saw Amelia walk in the door. This sense of comfort quickly faded when he spotted the blood stains on her dress. "What- what happened?!"

She glanced down at her clothes. "Oh, I uh... dropped a load of tomatoes, it got all over me."

"Phew!" He laughed. "I thought it was blood, for a minute!"

Amelia gave a nervous laugh as Duncan finally entered. Marshall stared. "Who's your friend?" Duncan gave a short nod. "I am Duncan. I am a government official. Amelia's grandparents have contacted us. They wish to see her."

"Yeah," she interjected. "I might be going to stay with them for a while."

Marshall forced a smile. "Oh... oh that's... great... congratz."

She smirked back. "Yeah... it's uh.. great..."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Well, soon-ish, I think."

"You will come back, right?"

"Uh... yeah. Ofcourse."

"Good." he smiled as he he began to put on his coat. "Well, you guys have a nice chat, I'm off to make sure that old Mrs Gallagher is alright. Terry's upstairs in his bed. Will you lock up?" he said, fishing out the spare hotel keys from his pocket and dumping them in her hand.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Great, see you later! Nice to meet you Duncan."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and gave a short bow. "Likewise."

Marshal stared at him for a moment, confused, and then began to open the door. "Marshal?" Amelia called. "...Goodbye buddy. You've uh... been a great friend."

Marshal laughed. "Geeze Amy! Chill out!"

And with that, Amelia watched Marshal walk out of the door for what could have been the last time. She gave a sigh and turned to Duncan.

"Let's get this over with. Before I change my mind."


End file.
